Siervas de Ifrit
by VelvetyK
Summary: Arcanadia es un mundo fantástico que surge de un juego de rol, donde pueden encontrar una gran variedad de razas y seres. Las tres mujeres que protagonizan esta historia pertenecen a esas razas. Nybra, Dalliance y Whisper, todas poderosas a su manera, le deben su lugar en el mundo a un oscuro ser, que antes de desaparecer en manos de la luz, les pide un favor a ellas, sus siervas.


**I – Encuentro en el pentáculo.**

El llamado se propago, como ultimo deseo del demonio abatido bajo la espada de un héroe, entre sus siervas por derecho, quienes no tuvieron más alternativa que escucharlo.

Lady Dalliance Bloom viajaba en un ostentoso carruaje, digno de su talla. Volvía a su morada después de una visita a la iglesia de un pueblo cercano a Nox, a la cual donaba, y ayudaba a distribuir grandes cantidades de leche y alimentos, con una que otra ración finamente envenenada.

La voz gutural del informe Ifrit sonando en su cabeza le provoco un escalofrío que subía por su espina, hasta sus brazos, erizando sus plumas y soltando un rojizo mechón de su impecablemente recogido cabello. Las pecas, que resaltaban como estrellas en la mas clara noche, develaban su palidez y su desconcierto en su delicada piel. Hizo su máximo esfuerzo para calmarse, le ordeno al conductor, con voz serena, que cambie el rumbo.

Una sombra aniñada y con los ojos vacíos, se columpiaba desganada en una hamaca que colgaba del viejo sauce del cementerio. El ronco ruido en su mente no inmuto su blancuzco rostro, Whisper simplemente se balanceo hacia atrás para tomar impulso y salto de la tablilla de madera a una lapida, cayendo sobre la punta de un pie en la cúspide de la cruz.

\- _Gracias Ralf Smithson 501 – 572._ – Susurro, inexpresiva sin mirar a la lapida al caer.

Brincando de una tumba a la otra, se dirigió hasta un mausoleo marchito, metió la mano en un ataúd y saco de su interior su segadora negra.  
Nada en Whisper parecía ser ajeno a la infancia, nada a excepción de su semblante frio e insensible, y el hecho de que era un ser producto de las sombras y los conocimientos proscriptos.

La llamada de Ifrit llego hasta los inalcanzables abismos, cubiertos de tempestad y tormenta. Alcanzo incluso el profundo nicho del dragón en los acantilados del este. Un par de filosos rubíes se descubrieron entre la murmurante oscuridad que aplacaba incluso, el fulgor de los rabiosos rayos del temporal.  
A pesar del pesado y largo sueño que caracteriza a su linaje, las irrepetibles palabras en crosbido, serpentico, y otras lenguas perdidas, obligaron a la sierpe a suspender su letargo. Sin más protesta, tomo sus vestiduras y estiro sus alas, preparándose para en innegable viaje.  
Nybra podía adoptar muchas formas, pero su orgullo le demandaba preferir su cuerpo real, alto, femenino, de tez levemente grisácea y cabello oscuro como las mismas sombras, el cual llevaba lo suficientemente corto para dejar ver su vástago segundo par de cuernos.

La carreta se detuvo al frente del portón de una ruinosa mansión, que Lady Dalliance conocía con detalle, ya que alguna vez esa casona fue un burdel, y ella alguna vez no fue más que una prostituta.  
No se detuvo a pasear por los pasillos, tan solo atravesó la sala principal hacia la puerta del patio, el que alguna vez fue un jardín y hoy parecía un infranqueable matorral, sin embargo, ella recordaba con exactitud el camino al pentáculo.

Whisper se tomo un tiempo para recorrer su vieja casa. Entro por el ventanal de la que alguna vez fue su habitación. Pero las paredes tenían otro color y no quedaba rastro de su colección de muñecas. La residencia estaba tan muerta como su pasado.

Nybra no dio mas vueltas y aterrizo directamente en el Arcaneum, donde la sorprendió una elegante dama, una hija de Aelo, de cabello cobrizo y plumazón azabache. No se dijeron nada, "No estaría aquí de no haber escuchado a Ifrit" pensaron ambas y miraron las tres antorchas encendidas y esperaron a la tercera figura infantil, que salto desde la copa de un árbol al circulo.  
El fuego de las antorchas aumento, su color cambio a un violeta oscuro, y el olor de la madera quemada muto al del azufre ardiendo.  
De entre la densidad del aire se condensaron murmullos roncos, cada vez mas altos y audibles, eran plegarias, en todos los idiomas existentes, pedidos de ayuda, suplicas. Junto con ellos una espesa neblina se concentro en el paraje, hasta formar una cúpula oscura, tan solo iluminada por las tenebrosas antorchas.

Una masa inmensa, de carne y sombras, de una forma indescriptible se alzo, en el centro del pentaculo y se dirigió a las cuatro mujeres.

\- _Siervas mías, tienen pruebas sólidas de que he cumplido con sus mas profundos deseos, es hora que cumplan su parte, ofreciendo todo lo que les he dado para ayudarme._

La voz gutural se escuchaba como un coro, en todos lados y en ninguno a la vez.

\- _He sido derrotado y queda poco tiempo para que sea arrastrado al olvido, a menos que siembren una vez más mi culto._

La masa informe rodeaba el paraje, deteniéndose y observando a cada una de las féminas, examinando sus fortalezas y debilidades.

\- _De ahora en más se convertirán en Mesías de la desesperación, de los deseos de los inconsolables, aquellos seres que alguna vez fueron ustedes._

Las mujeres lo observaban con respeto y cuidado. En silencio guardaban sus dudas con respecto a la misión dada, que a modo de pago, no podían ignorar.

\- _Colaboraran, a como de lugar, las he atado de forma que si alguna de ustedes muere, el obsequio de las que sobrevivan desaparecerá. Me siento débil, cuanto antes empiecen, mejor._

La criatura pululo por el área unos minutos mas, haciéndose mas pequeño hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad, que poco a poco se esparció, devolviendo a las jóvenes al lugar donde se encontraron.  
La primera en levantar la voz fue la pálida sombra.

\- _Entonces debo trabajar con una prostituta y una descendiente de bestias arrogantes. Caprichoso Ifrit, y sus magnificas ideas._

La voz de la niña era gélida y sus insultos no sabían a tales, sin embargo, desataron la fiereza de la oscura dragonesa, quien la increpo, acercándose con intimidante paso.

\- _Una cría haciendo tratos con demonios, muy peculiar, me intriga saber que diste a cambio…_

Una educada risa interrumpió la rabieta. Dalliance se reía como una dama tras su abanico, la situación le divertía y le enternecía.

\- _Señoritas, señoritas… Calmad, nuestro señor Ifrit nos a convocado a nosotras tres de entre miles a quienes les ha servido. Él es sabio, y nosotras poderosas. ¿Acaso me equivoco?_

La voz de la Aelide sonaba a aristocracia, a pesar de que sus palabras dejaban notar un halo oscuro. Whisper y Nybra cruzaron miradas y no dijeron mas nada.  
Dalliance se dio la media vuelta, girando sobre sus pies y miro la ruinosa mansión, por sobre la maleza, y mientras la contemplaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

\- _Tendremos que hacer unas cuantas remodelaciones, después de todo… es hora de volver a casa._


End file.
